


Сказ о том, как Брэд и Нейт мерялись силушкой богатырской

by Rika_Spike



Series: Комиксы нашего ГК [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pictures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ в картинках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ о том, как Брэд и Нейт мерялись силушкой богатырской




End file.
